The calm before
by NinjaJedi
Summary: Set a few months after "Dark Kat's new mecha." A few short stories about how everyone is enjoying the short peace before the next storm.
1. The enforcer and the vigilante

A lone she-kat, in a gray Enforcer uniform paces back and forth. Stopping for a moment to look at her watch, she sighed. "Twenty after ten. He's late! Again!" Sighing once more she looked at her soundings to see if she could spot anybody. The all to familiar path in Megakat Park, with trees who's leaves where starting to change color was all she saw.

Walking to a bench, Felina sat down. Her patrol could wait. It wasn't like anything happened in the last few months anyway. Smirking, she recalled why she was here. After the stunt she pulled in other to stop Dark Kat in his stolen prototype battlemech, she was being punished for not listing to her uncle. Once released from the hospital, she had desk duty until she was fit for normal duty. Once she was deemed fit enough, she was assigned a patrol in Megakat Park. It turned out for the best though. Her and T-Bone could now have a few moments to get to know each other better, and if anybody saw them together in the park, she would say he helped stop a mugging. When in reality, crime in the park has decreased since the SWAT Kats helped patrol from time to time. The only encounter she had in her time spent patrolling was a drink collage age tom, who decided to relieve himself.

The sound of a supped-upped motorcycle ended her thoughts. The cyclotron came to a stop a few feet away. It's driver, T-Bone, stood up and took his helmet off. "Sorry I'm late." He greeted as he grabbed something that was tied to the back. "Had to stop a couple of vandals on the way here." He then walked over to her with a bucket of chicken and a six-pack of milk. "I brought dinner."

Their dinner patrol was uneventful. A couple of squirrels fighting over an acorn was the only thing they saw that night. Nonetheless they were content with each other's company. At the end of the night, she asked: "So flyboy, my punishment is just about served. How are we going to see each other again?"

The vigilante smiles and then took her chin in his paw. "We'll find a way." He then proceeded to gently tilted her head and kissed her gently. "Goodnight beautiful." With that he went back to the cyclotron, put on his helmet and speed off.

Still a little dazed at his action, the only thing the enforcer could do was whisper to the now empty park "Holy kats."


	2. The commander and the doctor

To say Commander Feral was upset would've been an understatement. He was angry, period. It was time for the yearly physicals, and no one was exempt, not even him. However, instead of going to clinic that was a block away from the Enforcer building, like he had done for years. He was now standing in front of the entrance to Megakat General Hospital, breathing deeply and mentally counting backwards from ten.

The mayor, in exchange for having a wing named after him, gave the hospital the contract that all city employees had to go there for their checkups. In honesty, Feral didn't really care where he and his men got their physicals; it was the idea he might run into _her_! The one she-kat who infuriated him more then the SWAT Kats did, and he only meet her a few times!

He was thinking of Dr. Atsuko Nekomusume, the Chief of Medicine. He had run into each time he visited Felina, and each time Dr. Nekomusume ticked him off! The odds that he actually runs into her this time were low, but it was the _idea_ that he _could_ that made his blood boil. Gritting his teeth, and tightening his fists, he made the decision to get this over with.

After filling out the necessary paper work, Feral was lead to an examining room, told to strip down to the waist and the doctor would be in shortly. So far everything was going normally, that was about the change when the doctor who came in was: "You! What are you doing here?"

Dr. Nekomusume closed the door behind her, and looked up from reading his medical history. "I am a doctor commander." She said with a smirk.

"I know that! Why is the Chief of Medicine here?"

Still with that irritating smirk she went to the sink to wash her hands. "Some of the doctors here hate clinic duty. I can't ask them to do something I won't do myself."

"You lead by example?" He asked. He found himself for a moment, just for a moment mind you, respecting her.

The exam was uneventful; they even had a civil conversation. Than ended when "I need you to drop your shorts." Dr. Nekomusume stated.

"I beg your pardon?" Feral asked.

Dr. Nekomusume then puts on a pair of latex gloves. "I need you to drop you boxes commander."He blink a few times, then did as she asked. "Turn your head and cough." He gave her a dirty look, but did so. "There, that was so bad now was it? Since you were such a good boy, I'll tell the nurse to give you a lollypop."

He got his close back on, and while giving her dirty look he asked. "May I leave now?"

She took her gloves off and disposed of them. "Yes, you have a clean bill of health." He nodded and left. She followed him out of the room. He grabbed his coat, and walk out of the hospital with authority.

Once Commander Feral was gone, Dr. Nekomusume stopped another doctor. "Greg, I need you to take my cases for the rest of the day."  
The middle age tom looked at her with worry, "No problem, are you O.K.? You look flushed."

She smiled, "Nothing a cold shower won't fix." While walking away from her confused colleague, she mumbled. "Ulysses has quite the body on him."


End file.
